


Azure Skies

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Obsidian, Steel, and Gold [7]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: After facing the Justice Lords, Superman is second guessing his life decisions. Diana lends an empathetic ear.





	Azure Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Justice League episode "A Better World".

The deep blue of the sky streaked by thin clouds held no answers. He stared at that sky - knowing only a few people knew that blue, that beautiful blue, like the eyes of a lover - a pure azure that only happened here. Had the other him come here? Look at these skies? Had he given up those eyes too, or had he never let go, selfishly claiming both the violet and the blue for his own? Where was the line within himself? Was that line of control with violence, with love, lust? 

A flutter of hair in the distance distracted him from his uncomfortable meanderings. 

“How did you find me?” Superman didn’t look up as Diana’s heels clicked on the stone beside him. Her slim body had a distinctive space in the thin atmosphere above the Himalayas; her silken locks made a different sound that his own cape or any other flowing body in the air. 

“Batman told me you like the view from here,” the Amazon replied as she sat on the rugged mountain side beside him.  
“This was the second place I looked.” 

Clark only sighed. 

After a while, she interrupted his thoughts. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t think it’ll help.”

She flashed a sparkling smile. “I’ve found that talking almost always helps. I can start, if that’s easier.” 

He looked at her, startled. “I didn’t think you… you seemed so calm when… when everything was over.” 

“Not really.” The princess shrugged. “But I think it was easier for me to accept. My people are warriors. I’ve killed before in defense of my homeland. I can see myself having stood behind that decision. I see now that it would have been wrong. That it’s important for you to keep to that code, but… yes. I carried a sword on Themyscira and swords are for killing, maiming. But I’m a warrior devoted to peace, and I can see myself making those choices.” 

“That’s just it, Diana, so can I.” Superman’s voice cracked. “I’ve... sometimes I wonder, wouldn’t it just be better to kill those who are doing so much damage? So we don’t have to keep fighting them over and over again.” He shook his head. “But we have to be better than that. Seeing what might happen if we… if I crossed the line. I just have to be more careful, more resolute.” 

“Exactly. We live in a world where we must be better than that.” Diana reached out and took Superman’s hand; it was hot, even at these freezing cold heights. “That’s why I left my sword at home, why I hold back; for you, for Batman, for the code that you’ve put together for the heroes of Man’s World. Fighting villains is not war; nor is it judgment and execution.”

Clark looked at the impassioned Amazon in wonder. She seemed to understand so well. He and Bruce had discussed the ethics of being super heroes for hours before they’d put the Justice League together. Diana had just summed up their entire code in a few sentences and it was perfect. “You really get it.”

Diana laughed. “Of course I do, I’ve studied ethics for centuries.” She squeezed Clark’s hand.

“C… centuries?” 

She nodded. 

“Just how old are you?”

Diana frowned. “I’m not actually sure; Amazons don’t celebrate birthdays. About forty-five hundred years old? Maybe a little less.” 

Clark's eyebrows flew upwards. Not a lot surprised him anymore, but that...

“Is something wrong?” 

He shook his head. “Sorry, I just… I thought you… Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” 

Diana shrugged and looked off into the distance. “It is a lovely view.” 

Clark nodded. 

They sat in silence for a long time holding hands. 

Clark wasn’t sure why Diana hadn’t withdrawn her hand or why he didn’t feel uncomfortable with her touching him like that. He liked a good hug as much as the next guy, but for him prolonged physical contact like this was usually reserved for a lover. He felt that it might just be a comfort thing for her. She was always happy to accept hugs and had a different sense of personal space than most. Unlike a certain stony Bat he could think of… 

“Diana, if something happens to me, could you make sure that Batman doesn’t do anything… drastic?” 

The Amazon looked to the man of steel. He was looking down at their joined hands, his expression sad. Her eyes narrowed. “Do you think he’d cross the line?”

Superman shrugged. “He wouldn’t take it well.” 

After a long moment, she spoke. “I think you underestimate him, but I will keep him in my sights.” 

“I… thank you.” 

“Are you sure don’t want to talk about it?” 

_Yes, but it’s not just my secret to tell and he wouldn’t thank me for it._ He shook his head. 

Diana sighed. “I wish I could help. Br… Batman is very much tied up inside of himself. It would be better if he was not, but only he can make that choice.” 

Clark hadn’t missed the name slip. Had Bruce told her or had she figured it out? “He is. He’s… he’s a difficult man to get to know.” 

“Many warriors are, especially if they have fought in many battles and have been scarred by them. Or were turned to the warrior life by their scars. There were women like that who came to Themyscira.” Diana leaned forward, pulled her hand free, and propped her chin on her hands and elbows on her knees. “Prey who became predators. Or predators who could be nothing else. It is not a complete life either way.” 

Clark gaped at her yet again. “You should talk to him.”

Diana raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world like Bruce for a moment. Superman shivered. “Do you think he’d let me?” she asked, half ironic, half serious. 

That startled a laugh out of him. “Probably not.” 

She laughed as well, then sobered. “You're trying to deflect.”

Superman shook his head. “I know my own mind.”

“And yet you’re still sitting on a mountain top.” 

“I just needed time to think.” 

“By isolating yourself?” 

“Diana…” 

“I understand the need, but it is a bad example for the others. Just know that I am always here for you.” 

Superman stared at her in a stunned silence. The Amazon’s face was open, a study in empathy. “Thank you,” he finally said with as much sincerity as he could muster. 

She flashed a smiled. He grinned back. 

“Shall we go home?” She held her hand out to him. 

He nodded, took her hand, then flew to a standing position, tugging her up with him. On an impulse, he pulled her into a bear hug. She hugged back, so tight she squeezed the breath out of him. 

“I mean it Kal, I will always listen, be a shoulder for you to cry on if needed,” she whispered so quietly the words were stolen by the wind in an instant. “This is for all of you, but I know the burdens you carry better than most. I am here for you, my brother.” Diana pulled away just enough so they could look straight at one another. He noticed how closely her eyes matched the sky.

Unable to speak, he nodded. 

Diana frowned. “I wish you would let me in. There is a wound,” She placed a slim, strong hand on his chest. “I can feel it, a bleeding black crack in your heart.” 

Superman hung his head. “I can’t.” His voice broke. 

She nodded. “I understand. Give it time. Just know when you’re ready, I’m here. You’re not alone.”  
He smiled, a half smile which did little to hide his pain. “Let’s go home.” 

She nodded, and they launched themselves into the azure sky.


End file.
